starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
AC/DC
AC/DC is Electra the Electric Engine's show-stopping introduction number. Context The number starts with a 'technical problem' causing a power cut, resulting in the Engines and Carriages powering down. From the gloom and the smoke, a laser pierces the stage, and silhouetted figures appear. The first to introduce himself is Krupp, the Armaments truck, followed by Wrench, the Repair truck, Purse, the Money truck, Volta, the Freezer truck and Joule, the Dynamite truck. The Components tell us that their master is rich, hot, cool and powerful. As the music builds, the bridge swings overhead, and Electra himself appears. The choreography usually involves Electra shooting lightning at someone (often times Wrench), to demonstrate he's dangerous. Pearl is drawn to him, they usually have a short passage dancing together, explained by his magnetic powers. Towards the end, his magnetism draws all the other engines and carriages to him, they start to circle around him, before he separates from them again for the final pose with his Components backing him up. The song has an appropriately strong Electronic sound, being written in 7/4 time to create an off-balance feel. The intent is a strange, new, modern type of music, especially for 1984. This is a stark contrast to the Rock'n'Roll feeling of Greaseball's songs. The original running order places this number immediately after "Entry of the National Engines", as Control calls forward each race competitor in turn. Just as Control calls for any last entries, the power surges and fluctuates, heralding Electra's arrival. In productions which more "Entry of the National Engines" to the start of the show, Electra's entrance loses that context. Instead, Control tries to begin the race proceedings at the end of "Freight", but is interrupted by Electra's approach. Lyrics In the original production the Components don't introduce themselves, instead they speak in a form of DOS prompts, language that in the early 1980s seemed very futuristic and "computery". However by 1992, computing was less futuristic and more widely understood, making the passage sound dated. It was replaced by the Components introducing themselves by name, and in some productions, including some banter with the Freight. When Krupp is cut, Purse takes the line "We ask the questions" instead. 1984 Original Introduction 1992 Revised London Introduction 1992-Onwards Verse 3 1984 Full Song Lyrics AC DC - Dustin Dubreuil US Tour 2003 AC DC - Mykal Rand Asia Tour Press 2013 AC DC - Paul Shipp Singapore Asia Tour 2013 1988 German Lyrics Revised German Introduction 2013 Revised German Lyrics At some points in the show's history, the German production has placed "Entry of the National Engines" at the beginning of the show, leading to a different introduction to "AC/DC" from Control. Similar to the later London script, Control attempts to begin the race proceedings when Electra's approach interrupts. AC DC - Koffi Missah German TV 1991 AC DC - Robert Drummond German TV 2000 AC DC - Leon Maurice Jones Bochum 2006 AC DC - on German TV 2007 AC DC - Paul Shipp Bochum 2007 AC DC - Toby Poole German Promo 2007 Category:Songs